Red Strings
by Chio Hirosashi
Summary: Fay is a girly boy with powers to see "red strings". After the death of his twin brother, Fay decides to go to a coed school for mysterious reasons. The thing is, he doesn't go as the guy he is. He is going as a girl and meets the guy destined to be his.
1. The beginning

"Hey, Fay!" a familiar voice called his name. Fay turned around to see Tomoyo and Souma walking towards him.

"Hey." Fay smiled and tucked some hair behind an ear.

"Do you want to hit the mall? Tomoyo managed to get her mom's card." Souma jerked a thumb in gesture to the pretty young heiress.

"Sure." Fay nodded. "I wanted another bra anyway. This one is wearing down. I wished they lasted longer."

"We can stop by Victoria's Secret, no problem." Tomoyo flipped out her cell phone and dialed a number. Within seconds a fancy sports car appeared. Fay was glad it wasn't a limo that she used to have to pick them up. He had asked her to stop having those come to get them. They hopped in the car and drove for the mall. Souma was the one to start conversation.

"Why don't you go back to your old school, Fay, or at least not come to ours as a girl. It is so weird to see you dress up like a girl. You pull it off too well."

Fay gave a weak fake smile. It had been about three months since he had transferred from his all boys' school to a coed one for reasons he had not told anyone. The people who knew thought it was because of his recently murdered brother, Yui. That, in truth, was part of it, but not all of it.

"I won't go back." Fay said firmly. Tomoyo held a hand up to hush Souma's rebuttal.

"When he is ready, he will go back." Tomoyo whispered.

Fay heard and repeated, "Never."

Fay sat and watched the others in his PE class swim. This was the last week of swimming before they moved on to archery and he would've been swimming had he not been disguised as a girl. Tomoyo had come up with the lame excuse of burns on his front and back and his embarrassment and pain related to those scars. The teacher bought it or maybe they just didn't care to argue.

So there Fay sat waiting for the bell to ring. He finished his homework and doodled some, but in the end he just stared at his pinky finger on his left hand and the red string attached. The red string was something only he could see. It was the tie between two people who were meant to be together forever or death till they part or whatever. His floated lazily away from his hand towards a wall. The only time a string was pulled tight was if the two people were within several feet of each other or if he pulled on the little red thread. He needn't look around to see other strings floating around like his. Some of the strings were tight. Syaoran was swimming behind Sakura and their string was tight. Watanuki was farther away from Doumeki but Fay knew their strings were attached. The bell rang and Fay jumped to his feet and grabbed his bag.

"You're not going to wait for us?" Tomoyo called. Fay turned to face her but continued walking backwards.

"I was told to drop by the principal's office during lunch. I'll see you." Fay waved and turned around in time to see black before he bumped into it. Fay fell backwards onto his bum. He looked up to see a black haired boy turning to face him.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going…" Fay stumbled slightly with his words until they stopped. He looked at the guy's left hand pinky. The red string was stretched tight and lead downwards towards his own pinky. Fay gasped mentally as he realized this. He was connected to this boy. This was who his "soul mate" was.


	2. The Principal's Office

"You okay?" the guy asked, leaning over and offering a hand. Fay mentally shook himself and physically nodded. He ignored the hand and got up by himself. "What's your name?"

Fay smiled a cute girly smile. "Fay."

"Kurogane."

"Nice to meet you." The blonde bowed slightly. "I'm in a hurry so I must get going. Bye!" Fay rushed off, not giving the guy a chance to continue. He went passed the secretary in the main office with a charming smile and wave. He knocked on the door to the principal's office and entered. Yuuko sat at her desk.

"How are you, Fay?" She asked.

"Fine." Fay replied. "And yourself?

"Good good. " Yuuko waved a hand as if dismissing the question, not wanting to waste time with all the politeness. "I heard from a certain source that you, Fay, know violin. Is this true?" She cocked her head slightly to the side like a bird. Fay nodded. Yuuko motioned to the violin case leaning against the wall beside the door from whence he came. "A demonstration if you please."

Fay picked it up and opened it to have a beautiful violin revealed. He lifted it out of its case and its bow. He got in position and noticed how good of a fit it was. He started by doing a simple set of scales before a nursery rhyme followed by a piece of Beethoven. He got so caught up in the second piece that he forgot where he was and continued to play all the songs he could remember learning then went onto improvising a bit. When he was finished, he was brought back to the present by the clapping of the principal.

"Very good. I know you already have seven periods, but would like it if you would take on a before school class. I want to sign you up for the band. It is a small class, but I know that several of your friends are in it."

That was news to Fay. The only one who he knew that played an instrument was Chi and Kazahaya. "Like who?"

"Syaoran, Sakura, Kazahaya and a few others. You won't be alone."

Fay pondered it. "I'll try it." He announced.

"Good." Yuuko smiled.


	3. Dinner and Swimming

His last class of the day ended and Fay walked home. It was late November and the nights were getting longer which meant it got darker sooner. Luckily, it was still light out. Some days he didn't get out of drama until after dark. On those days he would call Tomoyo for a ride. There was no way he would walk home alone in the dark. It didn't matter if he was a boy or a girl. He wouldn't do it. When he got home, he did his chemistry homework while dinner cooked. The lasagna was good even though store bought. After dinner, he finished whatever little homework was left and went to bed.

The next morning an hour before school was to start, Fay D. Flowright peeked into the band room. He could see Rikuo holding a tuba, Doumeki was tuning a cello and Syaoran was tooting a few notes on the trumpet. The blonde opened the door a little farther to see a harp leaning on Sakura's right shoulder and Kazahaya also on the trumpet. Fay sucked in a breath and barged in as if he just arrived.

"Good morning, everyone!" he said over-cheerfully. Everyone turned to look and several asked why he was there so he explained. Looking around, he saw Watanuki in the far left corner with flute case in hand chatting with a girl with long curly black pigtails whose name he didn't know. Yukito-sensei stood at the head of the room. Fay hadn't known him to teach anything but science. Fay DID know however that the blonde with glasses had the history teacher, Toya-sensei, as his soul mate. Fay had suggested them getting together after a few weeks of being here to find out that they were already an "item". Chi was talking with Yukito-sensei. She had told Fay before that she was a percussionist. Then in the corner opposite of Watanuki was a piano. Behind which a spiky black haired guy who he had happened to bump into the other day played. Kurogane.

"Okay, kids, take your seats." Yukito-sensei raised his voice to be heard over the various instruments. "We have a new classmate. Fay-kun, come on over. For those of you who don't know her this is Fay D. Flowright. We now have a violin in our band."  
Fay gave a polite bow and went to the assigned seat. It was next to the girl with pigtails who introduced herself as Himawari. In the middle of class Fay made a connection between things he had just learned and things he knew before. Everyone in that little band room except for maybe Himawari had their soul mate in this school and most of them were in the room currently. It wasn't something that Fay ran across often.

The rest of the school day was normal. After drama, Tomoyo picked him up for dinner. He entered the mansion. It wasn't the first time he had been there. The first time, Fay and Yui hadn't been able to keep their mouths from hanging open. It was enormous. That was one reason Fay had declined when offered a chance to live there. He didn't like how large it was, though he could tolerate it when visiting. Tomoyo informed him that she had invited others for dinner. They stepped into the spacious dining hall and were greeted by friends. Fay swore that she had invited half of the school. Tomoyo smiled and replied that she knew every person here personally. The pair sat down next to each other and started eating. Half-way through Fay looked around the table, naming faces, and spotted Kurogane staring at him. Fay nearly choked on his cider. He hadn't noticed the dark haired boy earlier.

"Tomoyo, can you show me where the restroom is? I tend to get lost." Fay asked her politely. Tomoyo knew Fay well enough that she saw the coded message. She nodded. Once they were alone, she asked what was wrong.

"How do you know Kurogane-san?" Fay asked nervously. Tomoyo's eyebrows furrowed as she gave him a curious look.

"I met him in elementary. He moved away and came back just this last year." Tomoyo eyed him. "Why, might I ask, do you want to know?"

"Well, um… that is…" Fay's eyes flickered all around the room except for his friend's eyes and fiddled with his skirt.

"Spit it out."

Fay sighed and took a deep breath. He pointed to his pinky, knowing Tomoyo was one of the few people who would understand. And understand she did.

"Congrats!" she squealed. Fay shook his head. "What?"

"He is a _**guy**_."

"Soooo? Watanuki and Doumeki are guys and you accept that."

Fay bit his lip. That was because it wasn't himself. He hadn't told Tomoyo all that had happened at the all boys' school. He didn't want to and even if he did he would be scared to. Tomoyo was one of the sweetest girls he knew right along with Sakura and Chi. But when she got mad, well, that was a different story, a _very_ different one.

"What's wrong, Fay? I can't help you if you don't tell me." Tomoyo could see his inner battle.

"I can't tell you." The blonde whispered, reading the pain of helplessness in his friend's face. "I'm sorry."

"We should get back." Tomoyo stated rather coldly. He nodded in weak agreement.

They entered the dining hall to find it empty. A maid directed them to the game room where Lord of the Rings was playing on a big screen TV. There were groups of various sizes scattered throughout. A group of about fifteen play apples to apples. A game of flux ended in the fat left corner of the room. There was twister and charades, trouble and several other games which Fay didn't recognize. Fay felt overwhelmed. There were just too many people, too many guys. He excused himself before people noticed him. Tomoyo just nodded and went to go take pictures with a camera that had magically appeared in her hands.

Fay wondered around the house. He decided after ten minutes that he wanted to swim in the small lake in the garden. He went up to the room that the family had set aside for him in hopes of him coming to live with them. He found swim trunks and a loose tee. He shed the school uniform, his underwear and lightly stuffed bra before sliding into the other clothes. He chose a route through the house that made sure he would be able to avoid all the guests. Several maids saw him but they knew who he was and his secret but only because they had to. Every last one of them was sworn to secrecy.

Fay ran through the garden barefoot. It felt so nice to have the soft soil under his feet. He half wanted to run until he was out of breath then walk around the garden to see the Christmas lights and what new pattern they made this year. It was beautiful every year. Fay decided that he would have time to see it later anyway and continued on his path to the lake. Fay tugged off his shirt when he got there. He climbed up the tall ten foot boulder at the water's edge. He knew this part of the lake was deeper than most would think. Fay had tried to swim to the bottom but always ran out of breath before he could. That alone told him that it was deeper than ten feet. Fay edged closer to the edge. It always unnerved him at first.

"I can do it." He muttered reassurances to himself. Fay closed his eyes and lept, canon-balling into the chilly but still warmer than expected water. He came up for air and laughed. "WHOOT!" he punched a fist into the air. "Yeah."

"Oi." An upset voice interrupted. Fay looked in its direction there stood Kurogane holding a book and looking a _little_ soaked. Kurogane saw him. "Fay?" he had obviously not expect the girl he had met the other day to be a guy. Fay had to think fast. It came to him quickly.

"Oh, sorry, you must be thinking of my sister. I'm Yui." Fay used his dead brother's name. Kurogane frowned. "We are twins. How might you know my sister?" He causally carefully controlled the conversation.

"I…bumped into her the other day."

Fay laughed. "Not surprised. She does that every so often." Fay smiled. "So you go to the same school as her. What is your name?"

"Kurogane."

I see. Pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry for getting you wet. What book are you reading?"

"It's a manga called Fruits Basket." Kurogane replied with a slight blush. Fay grinned.

"It is a good series. What book are you on?"

"Only five." Kurogane admitted shyly.

"Have you met Kisa?" Fay asked Kurogane nodded. "Isn't she cute?" Fay chuckled.

"I'm at the part where Yuki's fan club is going to Hanajima's house."

"Oh really?" Fay asked, his grin getting wider. "I couldn't stop laughing at that part. Hanajima's brother…"

"Megumi…"

"That's it!" Fay pointed a finger at Kurogane. "I loved it when he made an appearance."

"Say, isn't that water freezing this time of year?" the taller boy asked.

"Tomoyo's family makes sure it is warmer than that. They know I like swimming so…"Fay tumbled off as he saw Kurogane remove his shirt. "What are you doing?" Fay inquired, fear and discomfort welling up inside.

"Hopping in? What does it look like? Idiot." The guy was really tan even in winter. He dove in. Fay swam farther away. The taller detected this and gave him a questioning look before smirking. "I don't bite. What are you scared of?"

Fay looked down and mumbled an answer.

"Can't hear you!"

Fay sucked in a breath and yelled. "I'm really uncomfortable around guys!"

Kurogane didn't look like he quite grasped what he had said. "You _are_ a guy." Kurogane pointed out quietly.

"I know, but guys make me uncomfortable." Fay fidgeted. Kurogane shrugged as if to say whatever.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Fay's head jerked up and he looked at the sincere red eyes. He shook his head. "I just like to keep my distance. I don't mind if you swim as long as you give me room. It's not that I hate guys or anything. I'm just not comfortable with them."

Kurogane nodded. "It's okay. Everybody is bound to have something that bothers them. I understand. You don't have to worry. I'll keep my distance."

Fay looked down, blushing and smiling a genuine smile. "Thanks."


	4. Dancing

Fay woke up early the next morning. He had an extra hour to do something so he decided on making an extra special breakfast. Compared to the plain toast he usually made the French toast he whipped up and put on lots of powder sugar was heavenly. When finished he went to the bathroom and showered, and did his hair and makeup before getting dressed. He put on the school's female uniform and spun around examining it. No one ever suspected him for a guy. All he had to do was act like a girl and not be himself completely, add some makeup, a padded bra and a skirt and no one looked twice. It was simple. So simple he had to wonder how blind everyone was. Couldn't they see how fake he was at school? Last night had been so refreshing. He had been under his brother's name but he had been himself and not the shy, bumbling, cute, not very talkative and polite little thing. He had been his true outgoing self if but for a while last night.

A knocking that told him his ride was here brought him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his ready bag and rushed out of the apartment making sure to lock it. When he hoped in the car he greeted the driver and thanked him. Fay proceeded to take out an MP3 and listen to the song specifically selected to help him get into "girl" mode. He stared out the window. It had started snowing. Fay knew it wouldn't stick for at least another week. The snow was small and melted the instant it touched the heated car's windows.

"Here you go, Fay. Have a nice day." The driver looked back at him and the blonde got out. Stepping out into the cold, he wanted to run to the school and sit in the warm nurse's office. Almost every other room would be barely warmer than this. He should have brought an extra coat. Maybe Tomoyo would have one. He found her in her first period. "Hi, Tomoyo." He said softly.

She glanced up and then returned to looking at her camera. "Hi."

"Would you happen to have an extra coat?"

She nodded, standing up. She looked at his shaking knees. "Geeze, Fay, you really know how to act. Stop that shaking. I'm getting you a coat."

Fay smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Tomoyo opened the class coat closet. She pulled a long blue one out. Fay put it on and saw it fell to his knees just below the skirt. A flash blinded him when he looked up. A smirk was half hidden behind a camera.

"Get to class, Fay, or else you'll be my model until school starts."

This had Fay scurrying out of the room for his own first period which was history with Toya-sensei. After his father had retired, Toya had decided that he would take up the position. He had apparently learned enough from his father that he easily took on the job. Fay had decided the only problem Toya-sensei had with the job was the kids. There had been quite a few trouble makers at the beginning of the school year and that had lasted a while, but Toya-sensei had found a way to flatten them out. Fay walked into the familiar classroom and put his stuff down on his desk. He turned to see Yukito-sensei leaning over the teacher's desk and kissing the seated Toya-sensei. The taller had a hand on the back of the head of the man with glasses keeping their faces close together.

"Ah, Yukito-sensei, Toya-sensei…" Fay said meekly, though inside he was laughing and cheering them on. The two pulled apart, looking flushed and embarrassed at having been caught making out before school. "There is the science closet if you want to …uh… you know." Fay suggested and looked down at the ground supposedly also embarrassed. An evil grin grew on Toya's face. Yukito just smiled pleasantly.

"Where were you this morning?" Yukito asked.

"I was at home…?" Fay was wondering what he was getting at.

"You missed band."

Fay then remembered that he was indeed now in a band. He bowed deeply. "I am sooo sorry. I forgot."

"Just don't forget next time, Mrs. Flowright." Yukito said trying to be stern but failing. Fay nodded. Yukito-sensei had used his last name. He always called students by their first name, with their permission of course, and to be called by your last name was his way of saying I'm mad, or worse, disappointed.

"Yes, Sir."

Yukito placed a warm hand on Fay's shoulder. "I'll see you in chemistry then." He said then left.

The bell rang and students flooded the classroom and class started. Fay didn't pay much attention to the lecture, but doodled on his page. None of the doodles actually made sense, but moving his hand helped him think. He was feeling crushed, suffocated. He wanted out.

After class a boy tried to approach him but he had managed to slip away. He went to his next two classes. By the end of PE, he was fidgety and jumped to his feet when the bell rang for class to be dismissed and lunch to start. He restrained himself from running and walked to the theater where he had drama after school. He opened the unlocked door. He technically wasn't supposed to be here without a teacher but he really wanted some time to himself.

He went to a door which led to the light and sound controls. It was locked but he knew the key was under the carpet. He took it and unlocked the door before slipping in. Fay knew the control room well being that he was tech and not an actor. He turned the lights for the entire theater on dim and the stage lights on full. He flipped through a CD case and found what he was looking for. It was a CD he had made and put in here in hopes that the director would overlook it and that he could keep it here for instances such as this. He put it in the player and adjusted the sound. The music played softly at first then he turned it up just a little. He didn't want to get caught and loud music was bound to do just that.

Fay ran down the steps for the stage and jumped on. He tapped his foot to the music. It was a Disney song that started the CD off. Tarzan's "Trashin' the Camp" was the song that helped him warm up. Fay rotated his shoulder then swayed gently. He heard the music not only with his ears but with his heart. His heart knew how he wanted to move. It understood both the music and himself. He started to sway with a little more… "Umph" as one friend had put it. Right before he could really get into it the song changed leaving Fay eager to start dancing. The next song was Rihanna's "Don't Stop the Music" to which stepped from side to side until the chorus started and he began a simple set of steps which he sped up and slowly added to. He spun around once loving the feel of air through his hair. Fay started to use more of his arms. He felt the end coming more than heard it so he chassed forward and kicked high in the air. The next song was "Pump It" by Black Eyed Peas. Fay chassed backwards and did a backwards round kick in sync with the first "pump it". He dropped to the ground with his left leg to the side and threw his arms up in the air then back down. He pulled his left leg in as he stood up rolling his shoulders. He threw his arms up with the next "pump it" and triple back-flipped.

Fay landed nicely on his feet and shook his shoulder left and right then did cartwheel to the left. He did a complex series of steps and kicks. Fay moved his arms in different combinations while bobbing his head. He dropped to the ground with the next "pump it" and swung his legs around before lifting the up above his head in a handstand. Fay pushed off the ground and landed on his feet. He took a single step forward and did an inside turn. He took three steps forward and did a sweep drop making it look like he had tripped himself. He went into a handstand with his body diagonal to the ground. He started to swing his legs in a circular motion. It was a break-dance move he had seen on TV. He slowed to a stop and sat there for four seconds. Fay did a backwards summersault, rolling into a standing position. He cocked his head to the side and stood there breathing hard. He tapped his foot and heard the next pump it coming up. He did a series of fancy kicks emphasizing the "pump it". He stopped and moved down slowly each time the singers said "down". Fay stayed still squatting before moving forward so both knees touched the stage. He started to crawl forward then the girl started to sing and half a second later he leaned to his right to sit on his bum and swung his legs around and moved them around gracefully before doing another backwards summersault to his feet with the "pump it" then doing a flip forwards then two backwards and another series of kicks made graceful with practice. Then Fay flipped one last time and landed just as the song ended.

Out of breath, Fay sunk to the ground. The next song came on but he didn't bother to do anything until it was done. He got up and went to turn everything off and get to his next class.


	5. Lights

For the next two weeks, Fay got used to the new schedule that included band before school. The girl Fay watched Kurogane but rarely initiated any sort of interaction unless it was required or to be polite. Kurogane did the same. But other than band in the morning the two didn't see each other often. Fay didn't see anything special about the black haired and red eyed boy which would attract him. Tomoyo managed to find ways to get him to talk about what he thought about Kurogane. He didn't say much but talk he did. It was mostly very repetitive. Once in a while he added a new observation in like the guy hated sweets. Fay couldn't understand how anyone could not like sweets.

The last Friday of the year was on that everyone was excited to be done with so they could get onto winter break which was barely three weeks. The bell rang and children flooded out of their prison fleeing in every which direction. Everyone had plans. Toya-sensei was driving his boyfriend, Sakura and Syaoran to their house where they would watch re-dress for ice skating. Rikuo and Kazahaya and their employer and their employer's boyfriend was getting together with Yuuko who had invited Watanuki who worked part time for her and his boyfriend. If Fay recalled correctly they were going out for a show at the theater and then to dinner with Syaoran and his group. Chi was going on a short trip somewhere with her family.

Fay was just going over to Tomoyo's house with Souma for a movie and dinner. He wanted to save the stuff that was more fun for later. Fay listened to Tomoyo and Souma chat. He hadn't changed out of his school clothes and midway through his meal decided he wanted to change.

"I'm going to go change up stairs if you don't mind. I'll be right down."

Tomoyo waved a hand in dismissal. "Be quick. Don't want food to get cold."

Fay exited the dining hall and walked right into a black shirt. Fay backed up quickly to see Kurogane.

"Oh, you surprised me. I wasn't informed you were coming. Tomoyo and Souma are in there eating if you wish to see them." Fay smiled and talked courteously.

Kurogane nodded and surprised Fay by asking, "Is your brother in there too?"

Fay quickly recovered and shook his head. "He is upstairs, but he said he would come down soon. As for me, I am retiring for the night."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Fay walked up the stairs and burst into a run, part of him screaming "he wants me! Not the fake me, but me!" while another part was wondering what in the world he thought he was doing. He got into his room and flew through the massive amounts of clothes that Tomoyo bought him. He settled on jeans and a dark brown long-sleeve t-shirt and a creamy wool vest. Fay sauntered into the room casually. Kurogane sat next to the spot where he had sat before he left. Fay went up to the group.

"Good evening, everyone." Fay bent over and gave a hug to Tomoyo. "Play along please." Fay gave an extra squeeze. Tomoyo gave him a reassuring smile and he knew that he'd have questions to answer late. He waved to Souma and Kurogane before sitting down.

"How are you, Yui?" Kurogane asked after a hesitating moment.

"Well enough and yourself?" Fay tilted his head slightly to the side. Kurogane nodded with a slightly grunt. They didn't say much more.

Tomoyo turned to the two boys after finishing her meal. "Do you want to spend the night? We can do something tomorrow and you won't have to commute." Fay nodded immediately liking the idea of not commuting. Kurogane paused to think about it before also nodding. "Good. By the way, do you want to go home to grab things, Kurogane? You might want your blanky. I mean if you still sleep with it that is. Do you?"

Kurogane turned pink on his ears. "Shut up. And NO, I don't sleep with it."

Fay giggled. "Blanky?"

"Shut up!" Kurogane growled rather loudly. Fay shrunk back into his seat. He was lightly shaking before pushing his seat backwards.

"Excuse me." Fay got to his feet and ran out of the room. He ran up the stairs for his room. He heard stomping on the stairs before slammed the door. Fay crossed over to the glass double doors and opened them. He stepped out on the balcony. He heard his twin's name. It wasn't Tomoyo or Souma. Fay climbed on the white stone ledge and looked below. He had the choice between bushes and small pond. He heard the door open. He chose pond. He jumped. The water was cold, obviously not heated like the lake. Fay's feet touched the bottom almost instantly. It hurt just a little as he scraped his leg. He pushed off the bottom and reached the surface and took a gulp of air before continuing to swim to land but a few feet away. He crawled out. Water dripped off of his soaking wet clothes. He heard a door slam shut and his twin's name shouted again. He tried to wipe the water dribbling from his face but fail, only having wet clothes. Fay then scampered to his feet and continued to sprint barefoot through the elaborate garden. With his breath coming hard, he slowed until he found a good climbing tree. He stopped in front of it then clambered up till he was a good fifteen feet off the soil.

He sat there for what seemed forever. Just when he was sure that anyone chasing him had given up, weighty footfalls sounded and he froze. Kurogane rounded a corner and a light jog. He stopped, leaning over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavy.

"YUI!" the red eyes searched the ground, but they did not think to look to the trees. "Dammit."A buzzing sound came from the black boy's pocket. "Yes?" he listened to whoever was on the other side of the phone. "No. I won't come in. I am going to find him. Call me if he comes inside." A pause. "I don't _care_ if it takes all night. I am going to find him." Kurogane hung up and looked at the sky before taking a step only to hear more ringing. Kurogane took his phone out. It wasn't his. Fay so caught up in watching and remaining silent. Put a hand in his pocket and silenced the phone there. "Yui?"

Fay looked down to see that the red eyes were focused on him. "Yes?"

"Please come down. I won't hurt you. I promise." Kurogane held out a hand then drew it back. He trotted several feet away. "There, I'm giving you your space. Now please come down."

"I –"

Kurogane interrupted. "Please."

Fay nodded and shifted his position only to miss his footing and slip. Kurogane dived under him and Fay landed on his stomach with a thump. Fay jumped off of him.

"Eeek! Are you okay, Kuro-rin?"

The taller nodded. "Yeah, I'm – what did you call me?"

"Kuro-rin?"

The older scowled. "It is Kurogane, ku-ro-ga-ne!"

Fay waved it of like Tomoyo would. "Uh-huh, Kuro-pyon."

"Stop messing with my name!" Kurogane growled. Fay just tried to hide the smile creeping on to his face and keep from giggling.

"Hey, Kuro-kun, do you want to go see something really cool?" Fay asked excitedly. Kurogane eyed the blonde.

"Only after you get out of those wet clothes..." Kurogane took off his black jacket and slung it around Fay. Fay tried not to squirm at the other boy's touch. Fay agreed and led the way, but not to the house. Instead they went to a shed or at least what Tomoyo would call a shed. It was almost the same size as his apartment. Fay told Kurogane to wait as he changed and reappeared in a different pair of jeans and a way too big blue tee.

"Let's go." Fay said before blasting off on the dirt trail. Kurogane took off and ran behind him. Fay slowed to a trot when the dirt trail changed to one paved in, not cement, but plastic. The plastic was sturdy and below was water which was barely three feet. Fay found a metal box in the bushes and opened it. He played with it for a minute before the song Fay recalled being called "Kill the Lights" by Birthday Massacre began. The light show also began. One light flickered on then off quickly then another and then two more followed by many multi-colored lights flashing to the music. There were lights in the water below them, lights in the trees and bushes, and lights above. The multitude of lights stopped when the singing began. A soft pulse from below kept the beat as the singer sang. When it came to the chorus, lights everywhere flickered randomly and in patterns, everything in time with the music. Fay with a poorly suppressed grin watched Kurogane rotate as he stared at the light show. All the lights seemed to explode at the ended and they twinkled out of existence. It was mind blowing.


	6. The Trip

Fay woke up late in the afternoon. There was no school because of winter break and he was going to get his much needed sleep. Fay sat up in "his" bed in "his" room which was really just another room in Tomoyo's house. Speak, or in this case think, of the devil and she shall appear. Tomoyo burst into the room with several maids in tow.

"Up, Fay. You got to get ready so we can go." Tomoyo motioned for a maid to open the curtains which they did. Light flooded in and Fay resisted the urge to crawl back into the covers.

"Go?"

Tomoyo smiled that smile that Fay knew oh-so-well. She had something planned which she wasn't going to tell Fay. "Yup, to the mountains for tubing and whatever else."

And so within the hour, everything was packed and everyone ready, though not necessarily willing. Tomoyo was the first to hop in the large van. She took the seat behind the driver who happened to be Toya. Yukito was in shotgun. In the seat behind Tomoyo was Sakura who sat next to Syaoran. Souma climbed in to sit next to Tomoyo. Fay looked in to see four rows of seats. Each row had three seats except for the last one which had four.

"Start filling in the very back. We're picking up more people." Toya announced. Fay nodded. He sat in the corner in the back with Kurogane next to him. They picked up Kazahaya and Rikuo who sat in back with them. A guy named Kakei sat next to Syaoran while Saiga who was the guy's boyfriend sat next to Souma. Watanuki and Doumeki sat in the seat in front of them with a little girl on Watanuki's other side. Her name was Kohane. She was adorable in Fay's opinion but something was off about her.

And so the group went to the mountains, Watanuki talking to Kohane and Kazahaya, Rikuo and Doumeki passed notes which Fay found curious, everyone up front was chatting about something but Fay couldn't hear what. Eventually Kurogane got involved in the note passing. Fay was utterly bored. He watched the scenery pass by and change. And he wasn't sure when, but he fell asleep. When he woke up, he found himself engulfed by a large soft and fuzzy blanket and leaning against a large comfy and black-haired man. Fay almost panicked except managed to calm himself when noticing that the other was asleep with his head drooping. Fay shifted himself and Kurogane slightly and laid down so that his head was in the other's lap and Kurogane's head rested just above his hip. Fay gave his own shoulder a pat in his head as a "good job". The blonde closed his eyes contently and slept.

They reached their destination and into the lodge prepared they went. It was completely empty of any living being. The group lugged their stuff inside.

"Two to a room at least!" Tomoyo announced. Almost immediately people were in pairs. Saiga hung all over Kakei. Kazahaya and Rikuo held their hands up in the air as if to say "we're together". Watanuki grudgingly became partners with Doumeki. Souma clamped onto Tomoyo. Toya did the same for Yukito. Sakura offered to share with Kohane. Syaoran asked if he could share a room with Watanuki and Doumeki who welcomed him, leaving Fay with Kurogane. Fay looked up at the taller sideways. Fay didn't see why everyone had to share a room when Tomoyo had plenty of money to get singles for everyone. It would be an odd thing for the heiress to start trying to save now.

"Tomoyo-chan," Fay approached the black haired girl. "What is the plan?"

"Ice skating today, skiing and snowboarding tomorrow, a few photo shoots somewhere in between…"

"Wait, _that's _why you brought us here?" Fay scoffed incredulously, then nodded as if that was the most obvious reason in the world. "Of course, that would be it." Tomoyo just smiled as innocently as possible. "Where's the dressing room? Might as well get started now."

"Down the hall second door on the right. Pick out whatever."

"Hey, where is Fay? Why isn't she here?" Sakura interjected.

"She wasn't feeling too hot so she's at home." Fay replied before he made his way to the dressing room. The door had a small wooden plank with his name engraved on it. Fay thought with a sigh, "She definitely planned this." And entered the room. It was big with a closet practically replacing one wall, dressers lined the wall opposite the door, three huge full size mirrors and a desk with a plush chair. He went to the closet first, fingering through fabrics. He finally decided on an outfit that contradicted the scenery waiting outside. Fay put it on and looked in the mirror only to burst into giggles. He looked like something right out of Arabian Nights or Aladdin. He had gold slippers, tan pants, and a baggy white shirt with a purple vest that was embroidered with golden tread over it. He even had a matching purple hat. He decided against the more extravagant kinds of jewelry and simply wore a long-chained necklace with ruby red dangly earrings that clipped on. Fay quickly did his hair and added a bit of light makeup. Fay checked the outfit over. It was good enough to satisfy the little photographer who waited somewhere outside his door. So off he went to find her.

He entered what he'd call the lounge and found everybody there minus a Souma. Heads turned as he walked up to the heiress and bowed like an Arabian would to royalty; on his knees, bent over and with his arms in front of him.

"Princess," Fay murmured as he did so. When he sat up, kneeling, he continued, "How may I be of service?"

The princess struggled to keep a straight face. "My camera, I need my camera. I believe I left it in my purse in my room. Fetch it and meet me outside."

Fay did as told. He took on step out into the snow and handed the black-haired girl he camera. Fay then continued to walk in character. He was an Arabian from the desert. He knew not what this white stuff covering the ground was. When he took a step, it crunched beneath his feet. When he bent over and touched it, it bit his finger with icy coldness. Fay knelt and ran fingers gently across the surface of the snow, shivering as he did so. It left marks like it would with sand. Fay dug his hands in and took a handful and sifted it through his fingers. It was cold so Fay blew on his fingers to warm them. All the while Tomoyo took pictures, shot after shot after shot.

Fay walked up to a tree with a low hanging branch that had snow on it. The blonde jumped and grabbed the branch. Snow tumbled down onto the Arabian. The onlookers laughed. The blonde looked shocked as if he hadn't expected that but inside he laughed along, having known exactly what would happen.

Tomoyo ordered him inside and told him to change, not wanting him to catch a cold because of her. So inside the group went. Fay brushed himself off before going in.

"Any requests?" Fay asked.

Surprising the group, Sakura spoke up. "How about rock band?"

"Nice thinking, Sakura. Fay will need some partners. Any takers?" Tomoyo asked. Saiga and Kakei raised their hands. Kakei also took Kazahaya's hand and raised it. Kazahaya looked like he thought about protesting but remained quiet. Syaoran also volunteered. "Okay, Saiga you can be on drums, Syaoran on guitar, and Kazahaya will be a singer. Kakei can do lights. Kurogane will be on bass –"

"Oi, I didn't volunteer." Kurogane interrupted.

"No, but you were volunteered by me. Fay, you can be the other singing and electric violin. You know what outfit I want. I'll help the others get ready. Saiga can help me with that." Tomoyo knew of Saiga's great fashion sense and amazing sewing skills. Everyone went to went to work.

When Fay was dressed nearly two hours had passed. He snuck a peek at the other band members. Saiga was in a black suit with a red tie and dress shoes, still wearing his sunglasses. He had studs on his ears and his hair was greased back with a few stray hairs in his face. Talking to Saiga was Kakei. Kakei wore glasses, tight gray jeans, a white shirt with a design in red in the upper right hand side, a red short-sleeved button up shirt which was left unbuttoned, and a dangling faded silver necklace. Kazahaya and Syaoran stood next to each other and just watch everyone else and making a little small talk. Kazahaya wore tan cargos, a black t-shirt which was loose, and a patterned red scarf around his neck. Long and heavy metal necklaces were also around his neck. He had a couple of rings on each hand, a black arm band on his right arm, a black and red one on his left and a painted tattoo on the back of his right hand. Syaoran wore dark red cargo pants with a white belt, a black shirt that was fitted and a dark red vest with pockets that matched his pants. He had a white and black arm band on his left arm and a black hat with white words. He wore one short gold locket and a golden bracelet. Fay scanned the room and saw Tomoyo and Sakura. Farther away, he spotted Kurogane. His hair was spiked and he wore ripped black jeans. He had a nice black shirt on with a red design at the bottom left. And that was it. It was plain and simple, but sexy.

"YUI!" someone called his name and he turned to look at Watanuki and Doumeki. Watanuki examined him. "Wow. You look amazing." Watanuki commented. Fay spun around and gave them a full view of his outfit. He wore blue jeans. He had on a sleeveless white tee and a black jacket that had a red pattern on back and was embroidered with blue and green. Fay also had on white tennis shoes with blue socks, a silver chained necklace with a red heart and black wings and a red and blue bracelet on his left wrist.

Tomoyo popped up out of nowhere, clapping. "It is as good as I had hoped. Let's go."

The "band" got up on the stage, instruments waiting for them. They got in place and Tomoyo pressed a button on a remote. A screen appeared on the back wall. Tomoyo gave the instructions and picked the song "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox Twenty. The screen counted down until the show was supposed to start.

When it got to zero, Fay grabbed the microphone and said "Hello, hello, hello," in a monotone voice. Saiga started drumming. Then Syaoran and Kurogane came in. Fay gave the nervous looking Kazahaya a nudge and together they started.

"I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world, but it's feeling just like every other morning before. Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it is gone." The two took a breath. "The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I started staring at the passengers and waving goodbye. Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?" Kazahaya started to smile. "But I believe the world is burning to the ground. Oh, well," Fay shrugged. "I guess we're gonna find out. Let's see how far we've come. Let's see how far we've come."

The song continued. It was simple and easy and there were only a few mistakes but considering only Fay had done this before that was pretty darn good. Tomoyo flipped through the songs, smiling when she found one.

"Kazahaya, how are you feeling about something harder?" She asked.

"I…I can do it." the boy replied.

"Good. Move the mike to the side of the stage. Syaoran, Kurogane, also back up towards the sides. Fay," Tomoyo's grin grew. "You are going to sing and dance." Tomoyo selected the song "Church" by T-pain. Fay just gave a nodded. He stood next to the mike and Kazahaya. The countdown began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you already know what it is." Fay said.

"Okay, yeah," Kazahaya said then sung, "Aaaawww…" as Fay took two steps back and back flipped into center stage with the "Oooooh". Fay stomped twice then went down. He ripped a board off the stage and revealed a trampling. He pulled up a second board and tossed both to the far sides of the room, being careful not to hit anyone. Then he rolled down onto the trampling and jumped up onto his feet. He bounced twice then spread his legs doing a split over the trampling. He slid up a little so he was squatting then flipped forward.

"Souma!" Fay called out. The girl tossed him a long stick. He caught it and twirled it around his body and up in the air. It was smooth movement. He then held it in front of him and climbed up it until he was balancing on one hand upside down. Fay jumped off and let the stick drop. He landed next to Syaoran. Fay did air guitar next to the boy and the boy laughed and played along, completing with the blonde. The blonde gave up and threw the imaginary guitar up in the air. He took a step closer to the brunet and placed a hand on his shoulder and grabbed the boy's hat with his other hand. Fay twirled the hat on the back of his palm before tossing it up in the air and catching it then putting it on his own head. Fay did a series of kicks and flips to the other side of the stage where Kurogane stood. Fay rocked his head to the beat, smiling, and then Fay mouthed words that Kurogane knew he didn't like.

"Hold still."

Fay jumped up, placing his hands on the taller's shoulders, and he flipped over Kurogane. In the process he somehow managed to put Syaoran's hat on top of the raven hair. Fay turned around, slung one arm over Kurogane's shoulder and adjusted the hat before sliding down on his knees. Fay moved in a blur of movement and swung his legs above his body in a common break-dance move. Fay twirled up into a handstand then let his legs fall and did a move called the worm for a minute before swinging his legs around so he sat on his bottom. Fay did a backwards summersault and got to his feet. The stick was in his hand again. He broke it over his knee and turned around to face Saiga. Fay hit the same drums that Saiga did. The older man smirked and slipped his suit coat off. Fay bent over the drums and pulled on the tie so it was loose then let go. Fay chassed backwards. Then fake tripped and fell onto the trampling.

"Souma." Fay said and the tan girl climbed onto the stage. Fay held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her into him. Fay led her around the stage, spinning her every so often. Fay went into open hand position and moved one hand over his head then the other over hers and then let go and slid until their hands met in handshake-like way. Fay twirled her then himself, switching her right hand to his left behind his back. He pulled Souma back in and she kicked as he did so. Fay dipped her. Souma then slipped between Fay's legs but Fay pulled her back. Fay walked backwards towards the trampling and jumped over it. Souma stepped on it and jumped up, Fay catching her and holding her there for a second before bring her back down, she bounced and then jumped. Fay ducked and she jumped over him. Fay turned around and jumped over her in the same way like they were playing leap frog. Souma grabbed his left shoulder and pulled on it so he'd turn around and face her. She held up her hand in a fist then moved her pointer finger, motioning for him to move towards her. She stepped back as he stepped forward. Then they switched with Souma moving in on Fay. Fay stopped as Souma caught him and circled him with a hand running over his shoulders.

The girl whispered in his ear. She took five strides away from him while facing him then turned and took five more then turned again and ran at him. Fay bent his knees and held out his hands. She jumped on them and he pushed her up. She did a summersault in the air and then a double back-flip. Fay did a triple flip forwards after her. Fay landed on the left side of the trampling while Souma on the right just as the music ended.

The crowd erupted. The "band" bowed. Fay and Souma were rushed.

"Where did you learn how to dance like that?"

"That was amazing!"

"Did you two have lessons together?"

Souma simply ignored the questions and comments and left after excusing herself. Fay stammered until Tomoyo saved him with her explanations of Souma forcing Fay to take ballroom with her and how Fay and Yui had taken other various dance classes together since they were small. Fay spotted Kurogane by a table with food and drinks looking delicious…the food that is. Fay made his way over to grab a drink. He filled a plastic cup with lemonade and took a sip before gulping it down. Kurogane watched as he filled the cup again. Fay noticed.

"Did you have fun?" Fay asked curiously, taking a sip. The tips of Kurogane's ears went pink as did his cheeks. Fay smirked. "Was the bass hard?"

Kurogane looked confused, "Bass…? Oh, that. That was easy enough. It's not like it was a real one."

Fay giggled. "Kuro-rin is sooo cool."

"Don't butcher my name." Kurogane scowled. They didn't get a chance because someone shouted something about ice skating. Toya with the help of Yukito, Saiga, Kakei and Tomoyo got mostly everyone into suitable clothing and into the van in a short amount of time. Souma wanted some alone time and stayed at the lodge. Saiga and Kakei claimed a similar excuse about alone time and retired to their room holding hands. The rest of the group left for the ice rink.

They rented skates and put them on. Fay tried to stand up in them but promptly fell over onto Kurogane who went backwards into Syaoran and created a dominoes effect until everybody was on the ground except for Kohane and Tomoyo.

"Idiot. " Kurogane said, looking at Fay who scrambled to get off of him. Sakura was being helped to her feet by Syaoran. Watanuki was yelling at Doumeki to get off of him. Rikuo held Kazahaya firmly against him with their lips locked. Toya had Yukito pressed to the ground and was feeling him up and down while they kissed. Fay saw this and blushed right before he noticed the red strings pulsating. When Sakura saw Toya and Yukito, she grabbed Tomoyo and Syaoran obviously not wanting to stay and watch her older brother make out with her old crush quite yet. Kohane helped Doumeki and Watanuki up and followed them to the rink. Fay turned and with Kurogane in tow carefully staggered over to the rink. Once Fay got used to balancing on the blade attached to his shoes he moved well enough, gradually gaining confidence.

"They're almost like roller skates." Fay commented to no one in particular. Kurogane skated past him at a quick pace. For some reason the blonde took this as a challenge and sped up. When he caught up to the red-eyed, black-haired, calm-looking Kurogane, Fay did a circle around him and then sped ahead to turn around and stick his tongue out at the other. Kurogane growled and chased the other and came close to catching the elusive blonde twice. Fay laughed and taunted him in multiple ways including using butchered versions of his name. Kurogane finally leapt and tackled the blonde. They fell to the icy ground. Kurogane got up onto his hands and knees so he was off of Fay but hovered above him. Fay flipped over, mumbling.

"Kuro-rin –" Fay stopped whatever had been coming next to keep in his mouth as he realized he was nose to nose with the taller boy. Fay didn't have time to do anything as Kurogane pressed their lips together softly. It was gentle at fist then started to get more passionate. Fay almost lost himself but panicked and pushed Kurogane away.

"I…I can't." Fay said breathlessly.

"Why?" Kurogane asked simply, willing to listen to whatever it was that Fay possibly had to say on the matter.

"I… well, I…" Fay's voice stopped short as he looked over Kurogane's shoulder. There stood the one person he would have never thought he would run into up here in the mountains. Fay started shaking uncontrollably and backed away from Kurogane who scowled.

"What's wrong?" Kurogane looked behind him when he saw where Fay was focusing.

"Fay, how are you doing?" Ashura smiled that horrible fake smile. Fay stood, still shaking. Kurogane followed suit. Ashura took a step forward. Fay took two back. Kurogane noticed this.

"Who are you?" Kurogane growled.

"The question is…"Ashura retorted. "Who are _you_? Fay is _mine_."

Kurogane glowered. "This is Yui, not Fay. And what do you mean _yours_?"

Ashura looked surprised then glanced at Fay and laughed. "Lying again, Fay? I can't believe you used your own dead brother's name. No respect for the deceased." Ashura then spoke to Kurogane icily. "Mine as in his butt belongs to me –"

"Don't say it, Ashura. Please don't." Fay whispered, pleading. Ashura just ignored him.

"His virginity is mine," the boy with long black hair started. Fay threw himself at Ashura and tried to hold his hand against his mouth so he couldn't talk. Ashura shoved him away and continued. "Though unfortunately it was not by his choice."

Kurogane processed this. "You…_raped_ him…?"

Ashura smiled broadly as if it was something to be proud of. "Yes. I raped Fay and then his brother and killed him."

Fay saw the world twist and tilt then mix with black until there was nothing; nothing but loneliness.


	7. Confession

Fay sat in the darkness, crying. Suddenly he was next to a tree. The tree was bigger than any he had ever seen. Fay didn't know why but he decided to climb it. The tree was so easy to climb like it had been crafted for that purpose. Its white bark was soft but still had friction. Soft pink and orange lights dotted the tree instead of flowers. One could move his hand through the light. It was warm like fire but didn't burn. Fay climbed higher and higher, only stopping when he saw his twin.

"Yui!" Fay called, crawling over to him.

"Fay look at my tree. She has grown so beautifully." Yui glowed with pride. That was when Fay realized that this was the tree Yui and he had planted in their backyard as kids. "She is so much more beautiful on this side. What humans see is so dull though I suppose that if you have never seen this side then you are none the wiser." The two continued to talk and they talked for hours. The sun went in and stars came out. "Your red string is bright."

"You can see it now?" Fay asked in awe.

"Yes. You've met the one." It was a statement, not a question. "Kurogane is his name." Yui smiled softly as he stared at the red string attached to Fay's pinky. "You know Fay; I know what men have done to you. What they did was unforgivable and you have the right to hate those _individuals_, not every other man who some much as glances in your direction. I did what I did because I hated to see you go through all that pain alone…like you are now. You pretend to be who you are not. It upsets me." Yui grimaced. He stared up at the starry sky. A strong wind blew. Fay watched quietly. Yui sighed. "Almost time for you to go."

Fay searched for something to say. "Tomoyo is well. She is waiting patiently to meet you again."

"My soul mate is strong like yours. She will be fine. Tomoyo has friends like you and Souma to help her. Now it is time for you to go." Yui hugged Fay tightly. "Time for you to _wake up_._"_

Fay sat up, panting. He staggered over to the bathroom. He washed his face over and over again. He couldn't stop the flashbacks, one after the other. He gave up washing his face since it did no good and went to scavenge food in the kitchen. He gave that up quickly too. He kept bumping into walls and counters as he flashed back then forward to the present. Fay walked into the hall and saw Watanuki talking to Kohane. She turned and pointed at him and Watanuki ran towards him. Flashback. When he came back to, he was on the ground with Watanuki, Kohane, Tomoyo and Yukito hovering over him. He couldn't see the other faces past that. The world blurred in and out of focus. A hand that felt refreshingly cold was placed against his forehead. He only heard one word out of the many that were said.

"Fever"

It was the word spoken by one of the crowding people. He couldn't quite place the voice. Fay shook his head. He couldn't have a fever. He was fine…except for these flashbacks…these darn…flashbacks…..

Fay's eyes flickered open to see a popcorn ceiling. He turned over and saw a sleeping Kurogane in the bed next to his. Sakura walked in and gasped.

"You're awake!"

Fay sat up. "How long was I out?"

Tonight would have been night four." Sakura told him as she wrapped her arms around him. "Everyone was so worried. We saw that Ashura guy approach you. When you got shoved back, we ran, uh, skated over to you. You had fainted by the time we got there. Kurogane had caught you but handed you over to Tomoyo and pounded the guy. Syaoran tried to stop him but couldn't restrain him until Toya and Doumeki helped. Yukito went to check on the other kid and got pushed away. He left the ice rink. We took you home immediately. Tomoyo tried to get Kurogane to talk but he refused."

"So what is the deal?" A feminine voice drifted over and the pair looked over at an angry Tomoyo standing in the doorway.

"I…"

"You're going to spit it out because I am sick of you keeping you little secrets." Tomoyo growled and sounded scarier than Kurogane did when he did it.

"If you would gather everyone in the lounge, I'll explain." Fay told her. The girls left the room. Fay got out of his bed and went over to Kurogane's. "Thanks, Kuro-wan."Fay ran his fingers through the raven hair thinking the boy asleep. A hand shot out and caught his. Kurogane rolled over and sat up.

"Is what he said true?" Kurogane locked eyes with the blonde.

"Yes, if you want to hear the whole story I'm headed to the lounge." Fay smiled weakly.

"Okay." Kurogane kissed the pale fingers before releasing them. Together they entered into the room full of waiting people. The taller sat down on the nearest couch while the smaller stood at the head of the room, floundering for words.

"Begin at the beginning." Kohane said.

"Well, my name is Fay. I'm a guy. I have…had…a twin brother named Yui. Last year we were both enrolled at an all boys' school. Things were good for the first few months. We got good grades and had good friends. In January, a group of guys started to bully me saying they'd stop if I did all of their homework. So I did. In February, Ashura approached me and professed his "love". I declined. It wasn't that the thought of dating a guy was repulsive or anything. I just knew that he wasn't the one."

"The red strings…" Someone murmured.

"Yes, the strings. He didn't believe me when I told him about the red strings I see which connect two people; soul mates." Fay stared off into space before continuing. "He threatened me once and a week later when I was walking home alone after dark I was attacked. It was a gang of four plus Ashura. Ashura had them hold me down while he…" Fay gulped, fighting back tears. "…raped me. When he finished, he let the rest do it too. The term for it, I believe, is "gang banged". I didn't go home that night but called from a pay phone and said I was staying at a friend's house. I sat in an ally that night and replayed the horrible scene over and over, reliving it. I couldn't believe what had occurred."

Fay looked around at the solemn group to see Sakura and Yukito crying into Toya's shirt. Watanuki just sat there as tears fell. Rikuo had an arm slung around Kazahaya who was on the verge of waterworks.

"I went home in the morning when I was sure Yui had gone out. I showered. I scrubbed and scrubbed. The dirt didn't seem to come off. The same thing happened twice every week from then on. They let me choose the day and time three weeks in, I think. As long as I showed up, they didn't get too violent. Somewhere along the way Yui found out. I don't know when, but he did. In early June, he posed as me and met the group. They raped him. Oh...flip..." Fay wiped the tears that started to fall.

"They raped my older brother like they had me, not knowing the difference. Afterwards, Yui pulled out a gun and shot the four gang members. He aimed one at Ashura but just hit the shoulder. Ashura stabbed Yui. Ashura was the only one to walk out alive. The bastard found me later while I was at the funeral. He told me everything. I ran away from everyone for a week and stayed at Yuuko's place. I don't know if she actually knew what happened or not."

Fay saw the ends of Watanuki's mouth curve up slightly, sadly.

"But she is the one who recommended transferring to a coed school and changing genders. I figured it was as good a plan as any. Ashura wouldn't be looking for a girl. So in September, I went to the school Yuuko ran. It was pure luck that Tomoyo and Souma went there too. I let them in on what was going on. They agreed reluctantly to go along with it. I fooled everyone else. It wasn't hard. A skirt, a padded bra and a little make-up does wonders. Souma once even said that it was hard for her to see me as a guy. Everything worked. I didn't run into Ashura. I started another life. I feared men. Only after Tomoyo swore on her life did I start befriending the males she trusted. Syaoran was the very first. Kazahaya and Watanuki came next, and so on. Time went by and you know the rest…" Fay finished.

Sakura got to her feet and ran to embrace her friend, nearly knocking him over. She cried openly and Fay hugged her tight also crying. Tomoyo and Souma stood and approached him. Sakura let go and stepped back. Together Tomoyo and Souma each slapped a cheek.

"How DARE you wait this long to tell us something like this!" Tomoyo buried her face into the pale blue shirt Fay wore.

"I'm sorry." Fay said lamely.


	8. New Favorite Thing

The group returned home. Fay went to Yuuko and told her he was dropping out of school. When she asked why he simply said that he had no need to be a girl anymore. Yuuko smiled and suggested that he attend as a guy. Fay took her up on the offer. The next night Fay went to Tomoyo's mansion. Fay learned that she was hosting a party and stayed clear of anywhere that he might run into a guest or Tomoyo herself. Fay went to the kitchen and got a nice meal from the cook's assistant who had a thing for the blonde. He left with a piece of sweet bread and munched on that as he walked through the garden. The lights there were as beautiful as they were every year. Fay wondered aimlessly.

He reached the lake and paused. He considered going back to the mansion to change. That would take too long he reasoned as he slipped off his shoes and undid the belt that held up his jeans. Jeans would cause problems when he tried to swim. The shirt and underwear he kept on. He dove in and let himself float to the top. He was staring at the stars that twinkled in and out of existence, floating on the surface peacefully, when a huge wave overcame him. Fay spat water out off his mouth and treaded water. He watched as black spiky hair came out of the water followed by a face and part of a bare chest. Kurogane smirked.

"You...you did this on purpose!" Fay gasped, pointing an accusatory finger.

"At least you were already wet and didn't have a book." Kurogane retorted. "AND not completely dressed…" Kurogane said looking at Fay's pant-less legs.

"Kuro-meanie, don't peak!" Fay failed at trying to somehow hide his legs. Kurogane shrugged, blushing. Fay splashed the other. Kurogane glared but ended up smirking. He edged closer to Fay and then pounced pushing Fay's head underwater playfully. Fay went down and pulled on Kurogane's leg before swimming away. Kurogane went under surprised and came up sputtering.

"Idiot, you are so dead!" Kurogane called after the retreating blonde and gave chase.

"Kuro-puu is going to get me! Oh, no!" Fay said then erupted into laughter. Kurogane caught him in the shallows by the arm and turned him around so as to see his face. Fay laughed and laughed. "Eeeeek! Kuro-pyon got me."

"Oh shut it already." Kurogane pulled the blonde up against him and pressed his lips to the other's. Fay responded immediately by arching his back which deepened the kiss. It was a wonderful sensation. Once when Fay accidentally brushed his tongue against the other's lips, Kurogane took it as a hint to start Frenching. It was intoxicating and addicting. Fay would pull away to catch a breath before he dove back in for more within seconds. It felt so right to have Kurogane pressed against him, lips against his and tongue exploring mouth. Fay moved his hips and grinded lightly against the raven haired boy whose hand shifted ever lower until it gripped the rolling hips. Water splashed around them. When the water started to irritate Kurogane, he picked up his new favorite thing and carried him out of the water and set him down on land. Together the pair walked at a quick pace to the mansion, feeling each other up and stealing kisses the whole way. Fay led the way to a secret room. Kurogane locked the door. Fay smiled as he saw the red string between them glowing before his lips were captured. Only sounds of a curious sort gave away what was happening behind that closed door.


End file.
